etralliafandomcom-20200215-history
Knighthood
Anointed swordsmen in the service of a magistrate are an Etrallia-wide phenomenon. Knighthood as in institution exists across the continent, though it is regionally nuanced. Despite this, the themes of service to a noble, Errancy, and heroism are prevalent in all cultures' version of the knight. Midland These heroes in the service of rulers in Midland are called Knights. They fall into a hierarchy called the Three Banners. The first banner consists of knights in service to local lords. Dukes, earls, counts, and barons all preside over knights belonging to the First Banner. The Second Banner Knights serve large cities. A knight form the Second Banner might be in service to the city of Kirkfall or Lockinge, serving the government of that city. And finally, the Third Banner Knights serve the King himself. These knights are the most prestigious and influential knights of all. Induction to the Third Banner is a crowning achievement that most men could never dream of. Knights directly in the King's service have accomplished amazing tasks in their errancy, and have no doubt in some way shaped the Kingdom of Midland with their actions. Errancy Knights in Midland undergo errancy for large parts of their careers. Knights function as a sort of police in their early days and later ones, but in their prime they are errant. Errancy consists of travelling, whether locally or broadly, in search of treasure, glory, fame, honor, or any number of virtues. These knights roam the land looking for adventure and gold to pay tribute to their lords. An Errant Knight is issued an owl and is expected to keep in contact with his Lord, but other than that there are no real restrictions on Errancy in Midland. The only true distinction between Errants and Adventurers is their fealty. Knights Errant swear fealty to a Lord and are ultimately accountable to him, while adventurers are responsible only to themselves. Yothesh These warriors are called Sires in the southlands. Sirehood is born out of ancient an tradition wherein every vaillage would send one young man to the Greatspire who would swear fealty to the Unifier and to Sylvia. From there he would roam the land as a Sire Errant in search of ways to help the people and bring glory to Yothesh and Sylvia. In modern times, Sires are less of a religious institution, but are still heavily influenced by the Disciple faith. Sires are allowed to profess other Gods, but are still expected to serve Sylvia as well. Their goal, however, is no longer almost purely religious. Sires in Yothesh are wandering adventurers in the service of one of the States. Unlike Knights in Midland, Sires are exclusively Errant. They spend their lives wandering their State and cleansing it of wrongdoing and helping the people. Their only permanent home is the State they serve. Also unlike Midlanders, Yotheshi Sires have no monetary goal. They accept no payment other than food or shelter for their deeds. They are more of a large-scale police force than soldiers of fortune like in other nations. Whent Whent has no truly unified Knight system because of its muddled history to the merging of cultures in the past few hundred years. The old Tribedom of Whent had no system like the Knights of the East and South. Runswick and The Fords had their own knightly traditions, however these are now occupied Whesh territories subject to the Chieftain's rule. As such, it is uncommon to find a truly Whesh knight. A Fordian or Runsman Knight, however, could still be seen. These knights operate without any true jurisdiction because of Whesh rule. Their authority, however, is respected greatly by Fordian and Runsman nationalists. Fordian and Runsman Knights function much like Midlanders. Their Errancy is not as widespread as they have no technical legal power, but they still wander and still serve as local police. They bring wealth and glory to their local lords, but no Second Banner or Third Banner equivalents exist because of Whesh rule. Oclus Category:Lore Category:Government